Wilson Atomatoys factory
|terminal = |cell name =AtomatoysFactoryExt AtomatoysFactoryExt02 AtomatoysFactoryExt03 AtomatoysFactoryExt04 POISC03 (ghoul hideout SE) |refid = (ghoul hideout SE) }} The Wilson Atomatoys factory is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Prior to the Great War, this factory was a relatively new facility built in 2075, centered around producing the Wilson Atomatoys' Giddyup Buttercup line of toys. In late 2077, the factory had begun being secretly converted into a production line for mines to aid in the war effort.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 386 - "This was a relatively new facility built in 2075 to produce the company's line of Giddyup Buttercup robotic toys. Records show that in late 2077, it was secretly being converted to produce mines for the war effort." Since the War, the facility has been taken over by a group of super mutants. Layout The location is a two-story factory with a large amount of Giddyup Buttercup parts (whole as well as pieces). Contains several legendary super mutants including a unique super mutant named Big Mack. Notable loot * Fusion core in a generator found by the south wall outside the building. * Wilson Atomatoys ID card for the locked door will be in a random super mutant's inventory or in Arlen Glass' inventory located in The Slog. One can also be found behind the desk in the room at the top of the stairs with the hole in the floor. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox can be found on the east side of the building outside next to a skeleton by the yellow dumpster. * Super mutant light body armor on the roof of the building, up a very short flight of stairs. * A super mutant aviator cap can be found on the second-floor interior at the top of the stairs, next to a steamer trunk and a lit lantern. * There are 5 Giddyup Buttercups, 8 Giddyup Buttercup bodies, 11 Giddyup Buttercup heads, 13 Giddyup Buttercup back legs and 10 Giddyup Buttercup front legs scattered throughout the interior. A box of Giddyup Buttercup toy parts can also be found inside the locked room on the ground floor, which is needed for the quest Giddyup 'n Go. Notes * A weapon workbench is on the ground floor, inside the factory. * Another weapon workbench, an armor workbench, and a power armor station can be found in front of the partially ruined Red Rocket station immediately north of the factory - the fast travel target for the Wilson Atomatoys factory leads directly south of this building. * Once on top of the building one can jump onto the large pipe that runs to the water tower. From there one can drop inside the pipe and find a steamer trunk with some loot, and seven bags of concrete. Unfortunately, the easiest exit is a jump down, which will do slight fall damage to a player character with no specialized equipment. It is possible, however, to jump on the side of the pipe hole and return the way one came or to direct or fall onto the tires north of the drop and avoid the small amount of fall damage. * The ID card for the door sometimes falls behind the upstairs desk, check there if it can't be found. * There are several fragmentation mines scattered around the main entrance of the building. *Project SCYTHE was a (pre-war US Government) Department of the Army program with varied intentions, which included the goal to "repurpose civilian manufacturing infrastructure for the covert production of munitions, allowing for rapid military mobilization in the event of a major conventional-forces conflict. "Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries * Three of the factory's five main production lines had been converted to making landmines as of two days before the outbreak of the Great War (10/21/2077), with the start of full-scale production of mines scheduled for November 1st, 2077. The Great War prevented this from coming to pass. * The Brotherhood may be found assaulting this location with Vertibird support. Appearances The Wilson Atomatoys factory only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Fusion Core in Wilson Atomatoys Factory.png|Generator FO4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox in Wilson Atomatoys Factory.png|Vault-Tec lunchbox FO4 Wilson Atomatoys factory inside 1.png|Factory inside FO4 Wilson Atomatoys factory inside 2.png|Factory entrance FO4 Wilson Atomatoys factory inside 3.png|The factory's inhabitants FO4 Wilson Atomatoys factory inside 4.png|Interior factory FO4 Wilson Atomatoys factory inside 5.png|Warehouse FO4 Wilson Atomatoys factory inside 6.png|Giddyup Buttercup toy parts References Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Wilson-Atomatoys-Fabrik ja:Wilson Atomatoys factory ru:Завод «Уилсон Атоматойз» uk:Завод «Вілсон Атоматойз» zh:威森原子玩具工廠